Black Hair and Blue Eyes
by Samhain Eve
Summary: My first attempt at keeping within the regulations of this site. Which means no sex, though there are references to it. Basically just a Naruto/Neji fic for the post that I put up forever ago.


**Author's Note: I don't want the people that have been waiting for the poll fic to think I have forgotten about them. I have just been having a hard time thinking of a Neji/Naru fic. I am seriously just winging it here, and I hope that it turns out good.**

**Fulofhyperness is my beta, and an amazing one at that. GO READ HER STORIES!**

* * *

**Black Hair and Blue Eyes**

* * *

_'What does his hair feel like?' _I wondered to myself, once again openly staring at the object of my wet dreams. Pale lavender eyes accentuated his face in the perfect way and his hair fell halfway down his back, looking like it felt softer than silk. I shivered with desire, but knew that I couldn't do anything about it. We were both guys, and I didn't think he was gay, so what chance did I have with him?

"Naruto, why are you staring at me?" I heard him ask. I was so focused on looking at him that had I not seen his lips move, I wouldn't have known that he had spoken. I managed to successfully fight off a blush, but my voice wasn't so easy to control.

"No-nothing! Why do you ask?" I blurted out. Even I wouldn't have believed that. Neji raised his eyebrow, and I watched the action with rapt fascination. Everything that he did was perfect in every way. Everything he did sent my mind spinning into the gutter. I so needed to get laid.

Almost as if he knew what I was thinking, Neji graced me with a seductive smirk that nearly had me whimpering in need. Thankfully, I caught myself just in time. I forced myself to become more natural.

"Seriously, nothing's wrong. Don't we have a mission to complete?" I asked, glad that my voice sounded more like it usually does, even though that was fake as well. Not many people knew how deep in pain I was. Those that did were careful not to let it slip. Probably afraid of what I would do to them, not that I would really do anything, but people just get it in their heads that I am an evil monster that will hurt anyone and everyone around me. Just because I had a demon fox sealed inside of me did NOT mean that I immediately became the fox. I was my own person, but no one would see it.

Throughout that entire scene in my head, I didn't even notice that my face lost all of it's good humor, only to be replaced with what I try to keep off of it. Pain. For just a fleeting moment, I let all of my pain show on my face, and I didn't need to look at Neji to know that he had seen it. I could sense the shock radiating off of him.

Just as quickly as it as there, the pain was gone. I smiled at Neji and fled from him before he could question me.

Throughout the rest of the mission, I managed to avoid Neji asking me any questions. It was tough, but I didn't want him to know how painful my life had been. I knew that I could hide it well, but something about Neji made me want to tell him my entire life. As far as I knew, he had no clue about the Kyuubi, and I planned to keep it that way. I couldn't deal with the rejection that it would cause.

I considered myself pretty lucky, but my luck abruptly ended once the mission had ended. Neji apparently didn't have anything better to do, so he followed me back to my house. I tried to shake him off of my tail before we got there, but he stayed on my tail resolutely. I didn't want him to see where I lived. I tried to make my apartment as livable as possible, but I lived in the worst part of the village.

As I landed on my feet at my front door, I turned around, unsurprised to find Neji already there. He had his arms crossed, regarding me with a raised eyebrow. I was tired of trying to act all clueless and naive. I just wanted to be me for a bit.

"What did you want Neji?" I asked. My voice didn't betray any of my emotions, but it also didn't hold any of the cheer that is always present in it. Upon hearing it, Neji's other eyebrow rose. He regarded me carefully before moving so fast he was a blur. He backed me up against the wall and moved both of his arms to either side of my face, effectively blocking me in. To saw I was surprised would have been an understatement. Shocked would have been the closest word.

"I want to know why you always act so cheerful around people when you're so full of pain." Neji said. It was a little surprising to hear that he had me figured out so well from just one glimpse of the pain I keep locked up. Then again, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"What makes you say I'm acting cheerful?" I asked, feigning ignorance. I knew that he most likely wouldn't buy it, but I had to try on the off chance that he would drop it. Luck was not on my side, because he most certainly did not drop it.

"Come on Naruto, I'm your friend. You can tell me." Neji said in a sensual voice. It didn't escape my notice that he was slowly leaning closer to me. His eyes were practically smoldering, and I had never seen him like this before. It made me shiver and gooseflesh pop out.

"You won't like the answers to these questions..." I found myself saying wistfully. It was amazing to me that one person could have such an effect on me. I barely knew Neji, and he already had me wrapped around his finger. Hell, I even thought the guy was a jerk to begin with! Talking about fate and destiny and crap! But then he changed, and he even thanked me for opening his eyes. I didn't see what I had done, but safe to say, _he _opened _my _eyes. I saw him in a new light, and there was no going back.**  
**

It took no more than two seconds for all of this to flit across my mind. By that time, he was an inch away from my lips. Our breath mingled, and it was literally driving me insane with need.

"Tell me Naruto." He said. The way he said my name had me groaning in need. I barely had the restraint left to put my hand on his chest and give it a small push. Neji, probably taken by surprise, backed off with a look of hesitation on his face.

"All right, I'll tell you, but I can't think when you are so close to me." I said honestly. I saw his eyes light up in understanding, and even hope. It was killing me inside to know that I was about to crush that hope and that it would be replaced with hate. I had kept my affiliation with the Kyuubi secret for too long, and I had to tell someone.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, turning around before I even got an answer. I was close to breaking down, and I didn't want Neji to see that. It was bad enough that I was going to reveal my biggest secret to someone I would have preferred to have kept it hidden from, and I wasn't going to give him possible ammunition to humiliate me further.

I opened the door after unlocking the extremely complex (and expensive) lock system. There was one time that someone actually broke into my place. They abused me in a way that left me nearly broken. They raped me, and I never even had any say in the matter. The punched my daylights out, and when I woke up, my ass was so sore and I could feel the strangers' come drying. I started to cry and went to the shower as quickly as I could. Even when I scrubbed myself raw, I still felt dirty, tainted.

I shook my head to clear it of those depressing thoughts. I led Neji through the hallway leading into the living room and we both sat on the couch. I turned to face him, but that made it harder. I didn't want to have to look at him when I confessed. However, I knew that I would regret it if I didn't.

"Neji, there are things about me that you don't know. 16 years ago, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in a newborn child. You already know that most everyone in this village hates me, and I'm sure you can figure out why... I would never have beaten you in the Chunnin exams if I didn't have the Kyuubi inside of me... No one has ever understood me, or even tried to want to. All they see is the fox inside of me, not even realizing that it is me talking and walking. I'm not being controlled by the fox in any way, and they won't see that. I want to be Hokage so that I can be accepted as a great shinobi, and as a great person." I said, crying steadily. Neji's expression didn't change much throughout the entire time that I had been talking. I would have expected him to be surprised at the very least, but he seemed as calm as ever.

I waited patiently for him to speak. Instead of speaking though, he made his way closer to me. I felt panic rising up in my chest. I didn't know what he was going to do, and my paranoid mind just kept coming up with explanations that ended with me beaten and broken. I was debating whether or not I should try to bolt, but something in Neji's expression caught me and held me. He didn't look mad at all, or like he wanted to hurt me.

When he was hovering over me, I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Even though his stance and manner may have suggested that he wasn't going to hurt me, I knew better than to let my guard down. Seeing as I closed my eyes, I didn't see Neji make his move. When I felt pressure on my lips, my eyes flew open in shock. Neji looked down on me coolly, and I whimpered. My eyes fluttered shut again, and I could only kiss him back. Nothing else seemed acceptable.

When we finally broke apart from air, Neji rested his forehead against mine, the protectors clanging together softly. I took a chance and eased my hands up to his hair, untying the protector. He did the same with me, and we both took them off at the same time. I stared in awe at Neji's curse mark, glowing greenly against his skin. Reverently, I reached up to trace it with my finger, not expecting his quick intake of breath, nor the moan that sent a blush racing through my body.

"N-Naruto!" Neji gasped. I shivered, knowing perfectly well that I wouldn't be able to hide my growing arousal. I looked down and saw that Neji wasn't any better off than I was, if the tent in his pants was anything to go by.

"What do you want from me Neji?" I asked, removing my hand away from his mark, wanting this question to be as serious as possible. Neji looked down in my eyes, and I tried to force back my hope, but it was too strong. Neji must have seen it.

"I want all of you Naruto, for now and always." Neji said. And the rest was, as they say, history.

* * *

**Author's Note: For some odd reason, I am actually going to abide by 's rules for once. I'll post a version with the sex scene in it on . My name on there is KaijiMaedaSama, so just look me up, and you will see all of my stories there.**


End file.
